


These arms of mine

by Alex_Dax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gen, Gentle, Just two tired commanders relaxing together, M/M, Massage, Shore Leave, Shran is a softie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dax/pseuds/Alex_Dax
Summary: The past months have not been kind on Enterprise and her Captain in particular. Shran tries to offer Archer some relaxation in the form of shore leave on Andoria and an experience between warriors. Fluffy and gentle.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	These arms of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I basically started this as a warm up because 2020 me struggles to start things. Then it turned into just 3k+ words of sheer fluff. No plot, no dangerous aliens, just soft, gentle feelings between two idiots in love.

Shore leave had been a long time coming. Too much time spent in the Expanse, too much time spent jumping from one crisis to the next after that. Too many injuries that could have been avoided. Phlox had almost threatened to resign in his most recent complaint to Admiral Gardner and that, finally, seemed to have had an effect. They had almost made it to Risa when word came of another Romulan attack. There had been no discussion when he had ordered Enterprise to turn around, but Archer knew the crew was at their absolute limit. Limping back with the Enterprise heavily damaged, he himself felt just as wounded and worn down.

He was finally attempting to watch the latest college waterpolo game when the comm interrupted him as it had done so many times these past few weeks, no, months. Archer sighed, wishing he could put his pillow over his ears and pretend he didn’t hear. He flipped the switch nevertheless and if his ‘Archer here’ sounded snappish then at least Hoshi had the grace to ignore it. “Someone I am sure you want to speak to is hailing us, Captain” she spoke, something in her tone of voice suggesting a pleasant surprise, rather than the nasty ones they had gotten accustomed to in the past months. “I’m coming up.” he said, already on his feet. This better be a positive break indeed.

As he made it to the bridge, Hoshi turned and flashed him a thin but genuine smile. She looked, for a lack of better words, extremely pleased with herself. He made his slow way to the viewport, but no ships appeared to be showing. “Where are they?” he asked to Mayweather sitting at the helm. “It was requested I wait to put them on viewer until you answered the hail, Captain” Travis said, also sounding rather pleased about something. Come to think of it, even T’Pol seemed mildly interested in what was going on, her posture just a little bit more tight than usual. “Very well,” Archer spoke to the bridge as a whole, “I see you’re all in on this, so put that hail on speaker” Hoshi immediately flipped a switch. For a moment, Archer let the expectant silence spread, then he spoke “This is Captain Archer of the Earth starship Enterprise. What can I do for you?”

For just a short moment, his words were met with silence in return. Then the viewer sprang to life as a very familiar figure with an even more familiar drawl appeared. “Hello there, pinkskin. There is a variety of things you could be doing for me, but let me start by saying I have seen you and your vessel in better shape.” In Shran’s typical manner of speaking, it sounded like an insult. Archer saw the signs however: a minute twitch of antennae, the tightness around the eyes....The Commander was worried about them. A strange feeling settled in his gut and it took him a moment to realise it was fondness combined with some nervous anticipation on what Shran may want from them.

“Just an unfortunate run in with some Romulans,” Archer began. “We are on our way back to Earth and we should all be good as new once we return.” He saw the antennae twitch again at the mention of their destination. Interesting. He was barely done speaking when Shran spoke up again.“How about you come to Andoria, and I have my engineers do the repairs while you and your crew take shore leave?” Archer was too stunned to speak. Out of all the possible scenarios, he had never imagined the Commander inviting him— them! to his home. As the silence stretched out he felt all eyes on the bridge turned to him, as well as saw Shran’s antennae tighten and flatten against his white hair. When the alien opened his mouth, Archer was quick to speak “We don’t want to be an inconvenience...” he said.

Bingo. Shran’s eyes flashed. “We are more than capable of fixing your ship and hosting your crew!” he bristled “We will even be able to retrofit you with updates to make any future clashes with Romulans more equal.”

Ah, so it came back to Shran’s concern. Archer kept his face in check, knowing a smile would be an affirmation that he knew, and not a welcome one. “You’d have to discuss those upgrades with Mr Tucker and Mr Reed,” he said, voice deliberately neutral “but we would be most grateful for shore leave.” Shran’s face and antennae relaxed and he straightened up. “I will send you the coordinates to go around the nebula, it should be a day’s travel at point 4.5” he said as he reached for a panel just out of view. Hoshi nodded at him as she got the coordinates.Archer did allow himself to smile then. “See you in a day then, Commander Shran” he said, trying not to let the slight giddiness he felt colour his voice. T’Pol, no doubt, had already caught up on it and it wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have. “See you soon, Archer, I’m sure you remember the cold, pack warm clothes.” Shran said, before closing the communication. The viewscreens now showed his new ship, making its quick way out of the system. Archer found he couldn’t keep himself from smiling wider, though he knew it was fuel to whatever fire was already running about Shran and him. Still smiling, he made his way to his chair and tapped the button for a shipwide announcement. “Change of plans. All hands, prepare for shore leave on Andoria in two days. I’ve been told to take warm clothes and I suggest you do the same. Archer out.”

Conscious of several pairs of eyes, most of all a pair of Vulcan ones, burning in his back, he made his way off of the bridge and back to his room. Oh yes. There would be a conversation with T’Pol soon, but for now, he basked in remembering the image of Shran’s face relaxing as he’d said yes to visiting.

To T’Pol’s credit, she let him bask for an hour or so. The doorchime rose him from his musings on what to do on Andoria and whether or not a dinner with Shran was on the schedule. “Come in” he said, sitting up. Porthos gave an excited yelp as T’Pol walked in and he had to hide a grin at his dog’s optimism. T’Pol indeed did not acknowledge the excited canine and came straight to the point. “Captain, I must urge you to reconsider this shore leave. I needn’t remind you the Andorians have attempted to sabotage our systems before.” Archer waited for her to finish speaking before slowly raising his hand. “I don’t need that reminder, T’Pol. I’m well aware. However, don’t you think they have somewhat redeemed themselves helping to save Earth and helping us track down those marauder ships?” T’Pol’s eyebrow was steadily rising as he spoke.

“Come on, T’Pol. The crew are long overdue for a shore leave. Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker are more than capable of keeping an eye on repairs. I’m not asking you to go down to the planet as well, but let’s give this a chance, if only so we can report to Gardner we’re improving on relations between our two planets.” He could tell T’Pol wasn’t really buying it, but she couldn’t make an argument against the latter. “Very well, Captain,” she said “but I will remain here on Enterprise to ensure-“ she stopped talking as Archer’s comm gave a notification of an incoming message. “I’m afraid I have work to do,” he said, giving her a slightly apologetic smile. “But I appreciate you staying to oversee things”. T’Pol merely nodded, her last fleeting look to him before she stepped out of the room enough to show what she thought about one such specific relation between the two planets.

Archer turned to his terminal, surprised to see an incoming text transmission with no audio. Not Gardner, then. Feeling dread, he tapped the message and blinked in surprise to see coordinates on the screen. They seemed to be on a specific spot in Andoria. The message was cryptic, but left him with a smile.

_You have started a journey here before. Meet me at these coordinates._

  * _Cmdr Shran_



It was going to be an interesting shore leave, indeed.

After a thankfully uneventful journey, they’d made it around the nebula and Andoria came into view. There were two scout ships waiting for them, but they had their weapons powered down as Malcolm was quick to mention. Archer walked to the shuttles ready to transport the crew down, feeling uncomfortable in his thick winter gear for now. Porthos was at his heels, wagging excitedly.

T’Pol was calmly overseeing the various crew — all bundled up in their Starfleet issued winter gear — making their way onto the shuttle. Phlox stood next to her, currently in the middle of a lecture about not going ice climbing to Travis, who seemed to be planning to do _exactly_ that. T’Pol turned to Archer as he and Porthos approached, nodding at them. “All crew taking shore leave have either gone down, these are the last shuttles” she said. “Excellent,” Archer said, trying and undoubtedly failing to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Ah, Captain,” Phlox, finished with his lecture to Travis, had turned to him as well. “I have set up a comfortable space for Porthos in my sick bay, you can rest assured I’ll take him for walks” Archer smiled. “Thanks Phlox, I owe you. I’d love to take him, but I doubt he’ll enjoy the Andorian temperatures very much.”

“The avarage earth canine should be able to handle…” T’Pol began, but stopped as she saw Archer’s look. “Have an enjoyable time, Captain” she said instead, eyes back on her padd. “Thanks, comm me if there’s any trouble with the repairs” Archer spoke, scritching Porthos behind his ears before moving to get on board the shuttle with Travis and Hoshi. Porthos gave an unhappy yelp, but seemed soothed as soon as Phlox fed him something that looked suspiciously like cheese. T’Pol and Phlox left the bay, Porthos on their heels, as Travis got the shuttlepod ready for takeoff.

“Any plans for your leave, Captain?” Hoshi asked, innocently enough but with a decidedly knowing look in her eyes. “Oh, just exploring some of the caves” Archer said. “In fact, I have a specific set of coordinates I’d like you to drop me off, Travis, if it’s not too far away from your own destination.” he gave the coordinates to the helmsman as he spoke. Travis, too, had that knowing look on his face. “Not at all, sir, I think my ice climbing is pretty close to there and I know Hoshi has an appointment in the city.” “Perfect” Archer said, sitting back and very much ignoring Hoshi’s smile, “then take us out.”

Shran seemed happy to see him once he’d been dropped off, a slight smile around his lips and his antennae perking up, pointing towards Archer. Archer smiled back, somewhat stiffly due to Andoria’s intense cold immediately stinging his face. It seemed that with everything going on when trying to find the Aenar and stop the marauders, he really had forgotten just how cold it was. Shran, of course, noticed immediately. “You are once more here in summer, Captain, it could be worse” he said, deliberately cheerful. Archer grimaced. “I’ll be glad to take on a more indoor activity” he said, feeling his cheeks colour slightly at the unintended suggestion, hoping it would be dismissed as an effect of the cold. If Shran noticed, he declined to mention it, instead motioning towards the entrance of the caves.

“Shran, I do need to ask before we go in. Where are you taking me?” Shran had the audacity to look hurt at the suggestion that Archer didn’t trust him to arrange a surprise. “I’m happy to go along” Archer hastened to add “it would just give me peace of mind to know where we are going.” “You mean it would give your Vulcan peace of mind?” Shran drawled. Archer didn’t speak, his eyes steady on Shran. “Very well, pinkskin” Shran said, the once insulting nickname now sounding fond. “I am taking you to a place deep in the caves where only those who have battled together may come. It is a place of relaxation, a place to reflect and a place to be true to oneself. There are no dangers involved.”Archer nodded, hearing the conviction in Shran’s voice and knowing he was being truthful. “Thank you, lead the way.” As Shran turned Archer quickly got out his communicator and told T’Pol he would be in the dampening field with Shran and back in a few hours. Her voice came back calm as always, but he could imagine the look on her face. He heard the snort from Shran when he pocketed his commlink again, but knew it was mostly for show. He quickly followed the Andorian inside and out of the wind.

They soon found themselves much deeper in the caves than they had been the time they went looking for the Aenar. Archer noticed a temperature increase that couldn’t just be caused by being out of the frozen wind. His suspicions were confirmed when they rounded a final corner and came to a dimly lit cavern filled with thermal pools, steam rising from them. Shran looked almost solemn as they arrived. “Welcome to the _Sha’an_ ,” he said, “where warriors may relax with their kind and rinse away the stress of battle to return to themselves.” He turned and looked at Archer. “This is a profoundly intimate experience for me people, Archer.” He said, eyes suddenly blazing and serious. “Never has someone from outside Andoria been here. You may still tell me you do not wish to bathe with me and we will go, no harm done and no offense will be taken.”

Archer was quiet for a moment, contemplating. “I understand humans may find nudity a taboo,” Shran added and Archer wondered, fleetingly, if he had looked up human customs somewhere and if yes, where and with whom. “It is not so for Andorians. To be allowed to be vulnerable amidst other warriors is an honour. I will understand if you don’t consent, however.” Archer looked at the pools, then back at Shran. Though he wasn’t _shy_ , not at all, he realised Shran was offering something personal, something sacred. His use of the word intimate had made that clear. He was being offered a very grand sign of trust, and he wasn’t going to let a little awkwardness get in the way. “I would be honoured to join you in the Sha’an” he said, hoping he did not butcher the name too badly. Shran’s grimace was only minimal and it seemed mostly for show as he could not suppress a twitch of his antennae at Archer’s agreement.

They undressed in silence. Archer deliberately kept his eyes on the rocky floor. He was not going to make this into an awkward mess. The voice in his head that sounded very much like T’Pol scolded him about differences in cultures and not applying human values to the situation, but the voice that sounded like Shran kept bouncing the words “intimate experience” around in his mind. He couldn’t suppress a sudden spike of butterflies in his stomach. For all his professionalism, he did feel things for Shran that went beyond an alliance between their species.

Shran made a polite coughing noise and Archer realised he had been staring at the ground for too long. “Sorry,” he said, trying to keep the mood light, “humans will enjoy the occasional sauna together while naked but I guess I was never one for that.” He finally looked up, meeting Shran’s eyes. Thankfully, the Andorian looked amused and not irritated or offended. “Come,” he said, lightly grasping Archer by the elbow and steering him towards one of the pools. Head reeling at the sudden contact, Archer followed Shran into the pool. He couldn’t help but sigh as the pleasantly warm water pooled around him. The Enterprise shower got him clean but oh, to have a bath...the Andorians were certainly on to something here. He sat down on a conveniently placed ledge and closed his eyes. The water was a little hot on his human skin but thankfully he’d always been a fan of very hot showers. He felt muscles he wasn’t even aware of being tense relax and he sighed again, louder this time.

He became aware of Shran sitting much closer to him than what would be considered appropriate had they both been human. Perhaps it should have worried him, but in the quiet cavern, it felt natural, even relaxing. He realised he’d always trusted Shran from the moment he let him have the recordings of the facility at P’Jem. Even when the Andorians had stolen the Xindi weapon he had still, somehow, trusted Shran. Here, in the quiet of the Sha’an, he didn’t question it anymore. The trust simply _was_.

He allowed himself to slouch down a little in the water, pressing up against Shran. His antennae twitched, but he didn’t move, allowing Archer to lean more heavily against him. Archer closed his eyes again, letting himself be aware of only the hot water and the feeling of the slightly warmer Andorian skin on his. “I am….sorry to see you and your crew so touched by battle, Archer.” Shran spoke into the silence, his voice hushed but the emotion never the less clear. Archer didn’t bother opening his eyes “I thought you felt humans should be more prepared for battle?” he felt Shran’s body stiffen slightly against him. “I did. But I came to realise that I find the human curiosity and willingness to meet new species as friends…refreshing.” As he spoke, he moved his hand to rest in Archer’s neck, warm fingers moving over the still tense muscles there. “I don’t like seeing that change” he spoke, now definitely rubbing Archer’s neck.

“Let me at least make it easier for you for now” Shran said, his voice far more gentle than Archer had ever heard it. That, too, should have worried him perhaps, but he only felt more at ease with Shran’s closeness. He nodded, feeling that speaking would, somehow, break the moment. Shran lightly squeezed his shoulder, his hand dropping down to sit between Archer’s shoulders. “Something to be said for that Vulcan neuropressure, pinkskin, it feels like you have durasteel cables for muscles.” Archer recognised that worry hidden underneath a light remark. “T’Pol would probably argue about me turning my back on you” he quipped as he did just that. He felt Shran’s hand still and hurried to elaborate “But my mind’s been quiet and at ease for the first time in months.” He felt Shran’s nimble fingers resume their movement, two hands now working at his back. It was true, there was a pleasant buzz where his head had been too full of near misses and what ifs for too long. Shran started carefully at first, clearly not used to doing this on a human, but attentive as always he caught on quickly, firmly massaging muscles Archer had almost forgot he had. He stopped thinking soon after that, shamelessly leaning back into the Andorian’s touch, going as far as to lean his head back on a warm shoulder. 

It took him longer to realise Shran’s hands had come to rest on his chest than he’d have been willing to admit had he been anywhere else. He blinked a few times, realising he’d closed his eyes again at some point. Somewhere along the line he’d fully sagged against Shran, the Andorian’s arms wrapped loosely around him. Shran’s breathing was calm, his hands relaxed against the human. Archer didn’t dare speak first, the atmosphere was almost reverend. It was so far from the tense situations they’d always found themselves in before that he almost wanted to pinch himself to affirm this was real. That’d mean moving, however, and Archer realised his bones seemed to have been replaced by jello for now. Shran made a soft sound that Archer realised was a laugh. “I take it I was able to help you somewhat?” he said, voice low and mindful of Archer still slowly coming back to his senses.

For a moment, Archer didn’t know what to say. ‘Thank you’ seemed awfully out of place, too formal and distant for what they’d just shared. He also found himself very much wanting to spend more time together. Before he could start overthinking it, he talked.

“Dinner on board the Enterprise tonight?”


End file.
